


Колыбельная

by Marina_ri



Category: Lullaby - Chuck Palahniuk, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винчестеры натыкаются на историю с той книгой из повести Чака Паланика "Колыбельная".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Margota
> 
> Мне кажется - можно читать, не зная книги Паланика. Просто в этом случае помните, что моего тут почти ничего нет.   
> Все вторично, и я не уверена, что это ретейлинг, а не просто попытка стилизации. В любом случае, тут использованы приемы из следующих книг Паланика: "Колыбельная", "Дневник".

\- Смерть в колыбельке, – говорит Сэм.   
\- Ты знаешь, сколько детей умирает в первый месяц жизни совсем без причины? – говорит он.  
\- У врачей есть специальный термин, но они ничерта не знают. Просто пишут в свидетельстве: «синдром внезапной смерти младенца». И это все, Дин.  
Сэм елозит указательным пальцем по колесику мышки: туда-обратно. Страница на его ноуте скачет: вверх-вниз  
Когда твой брат встает утром на два часа раньше, садится за комп и сооружает вам дело из ничего – сделай глоток.  
Сэм плетется за тобой в ванную, его глаза маниакально блестят, и пока ты плещешь в помятую опухшую рожу горячей водой, он не затыкается ни на секунду.  
Когда в вашем мотеле внезапно кончается холодная вода – сделай глоток.  
\- Грудные дети, – говорит Сэм.  
\- Совсем маленькие, – говорит он.  
\- В этом городе тоже, – талдычит твой брат.  
\- Их не придавили, они не задохнулись, они просто заснули и больше не проснулись.  
\- Ты заделался педиатром? – спрашивает Дин, потому что Сэм ждет ответа.  
Просто на заметку: погода сегодня – глухое раздражение пополам с вселенской усталостью, переходящей в злость.  
Когда в вашу дверь стучит горничная и визгливым голосом, похожим на голос учительницы младших классов сообщает, что принесла чистые полотенца, сделай два глотка.  
\- Спасибо, мэм! – кричит Сэм, и у тебя начинает болеть голова. – Нам не нужно, спасибо! Только в прошлом году умерло пятнадцать младенцев. Тебе не интересно, что происходит?  
\- Умирают дети, – говорит Дин, потому что только это Сэм и рассказал.  
\- Да. И я думаю – это оружие.  
Когда твой брат несет полнейшую чушь до завтрака – сделай глоток.  
\- Мне кажется, Дин, ты спиваешься.  
Сделай два.  
И повторить.  
\- Ты думаешь, я не вижу, что происходит?  
Фляжка уже пуста, ты натягиваешь куртку и говоришь:  
\- Пока я не сожру хоть что-нибудь, я не буду разговаривать о трупах младенцев.  
И Сэм говорит:  
\- Я думаю, это книга.

***  
\- Один журналист написал статью.  
\- Одну?  
\- Э… да, да. Я нашел всего одну. Он пишет про книгу, которая убивает. Книгу потешек – человек просто читает вечером стихотворение своему ребенку, а утром находит его мертвым.  
\- Ты думаешь о Люцифере, о книгах или несчастном журналисте? – спрашивает Дин, чтоб посмотреть, как Сэм вскинется и скорчит рожу: «Мой брат – дебил».  
\- Поскольку ты надрался до завтрака – я думаю обо всем сразу.  
В этом кафе очень темно – наверное, чтоб не было видно грязи. Она везде. Покрывает тонким липким слоем стены с безвкусными дешевыми картинками – пейзажи и виды какого-то острова, меню в картонных папках, пухлых официанток, столы и гамбургеры. Дин вгрызается в свой так жадно, словно не ел неделю. Сэм закатывает глаза.  
\- Этот репортер и в правду верил, что есть такая книга. Библиотечная. Люди не знали, просто читали стихи на ночь своим детям. Я навел справки, и знаешь что?  
\- Что? – спрашивает Дин, потому что Сэму это нужно.  
\- У парня умер ребенок. И жена. По заключению врачей, у его сына был «синдром внезапной смерти младенца».  
Головная боль – тюк-тюк-тюк – забивает гвоздь в затылок. К столику подходит оплывшая официантка, на ее бейдже написано «Мисти».  
\- Вам не понравился наш гамбургер? У вас такое лицо, – равнодушно замечает она. От ее рук пахнет резиновыми перчатками.  
\- Нет, все чудесно, сладкая, просто башка болит, – Дин не в курсе, почему признается в этом. Наверное, ему жалко Мисти.  
\- Надо аспирину.  
Аспирин, два глотка.  
Повторить.  
\- Да, я выпью.  
Когда Мисти отходит, Сэм спрашивает:  
\- У тебя болит голова?  
Просто на заметку: погода сейчас – нарастающее мутное беспокойство и принудительный настрой на дело.  
Дин кидает деньги на столик и идет к выходу. Младенцы – так младенцы.

Всякий раз, когда у Импалы спущена шина, нужно сделать два глотка. Если ты видишь ржавый гвоздь, валяющийся на мостовой – сделай еще один.  
\- Я считаю, это знак, – говорит Дин. – Никакого дела нет, нам надо валить отсюда.  
Твой брат упрямо сдвигает брови, и это означает еще глоток. Ладно-ладно, половину.  
Иначе он прав - ты сопьешься.  
Если к моменту, когда вы садитесь в Импалу и рулите в местную библиотеку, ты еще не пьян в жопу, значит, плохо стараешься.  
\- Ты считаешь, что прочтешь Люциферу стихи, и он тихо-мирно испустит дух?  
\- Я не знаю, – говорит Сэм.  
Он просто очень надеется.  
\- В любом случае, я откопал. Тираж был небольшой, пятьсот экземпляров.  
\- Ты хочешь найти и собрать все существующие экземпляры? Тогда звони Бобби и говори, что мы больше не охотимся. Сэм, это дело на полжизни.  
\- И мы все еще не уверены, что дело в книге, – говорит Сэм.  
Ты бы выпил за Сэма, но он и так готов тебя урыть.  
Ладно.

***  
\- Если это такое сильное заклинание, может, есть и другие? – говорит Сэм.  
В этой библиотеке не нашлось ни одного экземпляра. Как и в соседнем городе. И в соседнем штате. Вы мечетесь от библиотеки к библиотеке, как идиоты, и пока все, что вам удалось нарыть, это название: «Стихи и потешки со всего света».  
За книгой – хвост из детских смертей.  
Когда твой брат в очередной раз оказывается прав, сделай глоток и повтори, пока он опрашивает соседей.  
\- Они погибли, – говорит Сэм и выразительно машет перед сморщенным носом раскрытой ладонью. – Но Элен и Джо – не твоя вина, Дин.  
Дин закатывает глаза.  
\- Я серьезно. Ты не хочешь говорить об этом.  
\- Я вообще не хочу ни о чем говорить, Сэм. Кроме дела. Я нашел выходные данные.  
Сэм всегда похож на разных собак. Прямо сейчас – на афганскую гончую. Он весь вытягивается вперед и словно даже худеет. Сплющивается.  
\- Ну?  
\- Некий Бэзил Франки, заурядный мужичок, собирал всякую литературную чепуху, которая давно не издавалась. И печатал сборники.  
\- Никаких авторских прав?  
\- Ну, я в этом не разбираюсь. Но, видимо, так и есть. Что-то он брал из интернета, что-то из старых букинистических книг. Все, что можно добыть бесплатно, он включал в свои сборники.  
\- Но откуда он взял этот конкретный стишок?  
Когда твой брат говорит «стишок»… ты знаешь, что надо сделать.  
Просто на заметку: погода сегодня ясная, но бури в виде всплесков само-бесполезности вполне возможны.  
\- Я не знаю, откуда чертов стих. Может быть, из какой-нибудь старой книги, которая до сих пор лежит где-то в подвале. Может быть, даже в его доме.  
Они приезжают к старому дому безответственного, жадного и ленивого дурака-плагиатора – а дома нет. Соседи уверены, что это поджог.  
\- Мне кажется, кто-то производит зачистку, – задумчиво говорит Сэм.  
Дину давно так кажется, впрочем, это не касается данного дела.  
\- Сможешь найти мыло этого репортера?  
\- Статья старая, тот сайт давно не обновлялся, но я попробую.  
Когда кто-то делает за тебя работу, сходи и поиграй в покер – у вас почти совсем нет денег.  
У вас с Сэмом.

***  
Когда Дин возвращается, Сэм сидит за столом и качается на задних ножках стула. Сэм такой здоровый, что Дин ждет хруста поломанного предмета мебели. Ноутбук закрыт – ух ты. А Сэм пьян.  
\- Стрейтор… репортер… ответил, – говорит Сэм, еле ворочая языком.  
Дин все еще ждет хруста.  
\- Он написал, что нам не надо беспокоиться. Никому не надо. Они с сержантом платят за свои дела.  
\- С сержантом? Что, к чертям, это значит?  
\- Я цит… цитирую. Так он написал. У нас увели дело, – Сэм пьяно хихикает, и ножки стула начинают трещать, но выдерживают.  
Дин подходит к Сэму и хватает его за плечи.  
\- Я помогу. Давай спать.  
\- Дин, – говорит Сэм.  
Он говорит:  
\- Дин. Дин… Дин.  
Он всегда так говорит, но сейчас – не всегда, у них увели дело, и это, черт побери, хорошо. И Сэм говорит:  
\- Я почти больше не могу.  
\- Почти? – переспрашивает Дин, потому что это же Сэм. У него терпения за троих, о чем бы он там сейчас не говорил.  
\- Больше… почти. Не могу.

И они целуются.  
Губы Сэма – как виноградины, такие же упругие. И с ягоды словно сняли кожицу – поверхность губ Сэма чувствуется так же.  
Сэм шмыгает носом, не переставая целоваться, и хватает Дина за шею, виснет на нем тяжеленным грузом, и Дин хочет его сбросить, просто он не может.  
Вообще, он нихера не помнит, когда в последний раз ел виноград.  
Когда твой брат пьян и как будто простужен, когда он горячий, как мотор машины, когда он хнычет и ноет, и не дает себя раздеть, и трется об тебя, трахает твое колено своим пахом, когда он вот такая вот невозможная сучка – ты… ты понятия не имеешь, что надо делать и при чем тут вообще виноград.  
Отяжелевшие от пота волосы падают Сэму на глаза, Дин пытается раздеть его и себя, или надо сначала перетащить Сэма на кровать, он забыл напрочь, навсегда, долгих восемь лет прошло с последнего раза, но Сэм все также одет, как капуста.  
Это твоя жизнь.  
Вы целуетесь, и ты расстегиваешь его рубашку. Твои носки, его футболка, твои джинсы, его ботинок, ваши трусы – ты разбрасываешь все по комнате, словно рисуешь пентаграмму вашими старыми шмотками. Кое-что из вещей падает на стол и остается свисать с него, дополняя правильную картину.  
Вы целуетесь. Твой шрам от ожога, его следы от пуль, когтей и сучьев – ничего друг от друга не спрячешь.  
Прошло восемь лет, и вот вы снова делаете то, о чем ты и не мечтал, делаете снова. Твой брат горячий и гладкий посреди тусклого мотельного света, и ты говоришь:  
\- Эй, кажется, я сейчас…  
И Сэм улыбается, задыхается, толкается в твой кулак и выстанывает, запрокидывая голову:  
\- Так и было… задумано.  
Но он все равно первый, так правильно, и вы заканчиваете на кровати, Сэма приходится тащить почти на закорках – такой он обмякший и счастливый.  
И ты льешься в его мокрый пьяный рот, стекаешь весь вниз – сначала в копчик, потом в яйца, а потом в желудок Сэма.  
И он переворачивается на живот, ложится на тебя всем своим весом, и беспрестанно облизывает губы. Кажется, ты видишь, как в его голове мечутся мысли.  
И этот парень говорит, твой брат говорит, Сэм говорит, в общем, кто бы там ни был, он говорит:  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы все же найти эту книгу?  
Это всегда было твоей жизнью.


End file.
